


Born Again Idenity- Sabriel Edition

by Lunarflare14



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam follows a lead about a strange faith healer who turns out to be all too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Again Idenity- Sabriel Edition

“I’m Sam.” He didn’t let ‘Luke’ finish his question. “Sam Winchester.”

‘Luke’ nodded. The man who had been knocked unconscious when Sam arrived stirred a bit on the couch, stealing away ‘Luke’s attention for the moment. “Thank you for taking care Andre. He’s all I’ve got.”

The force of the smile on Sam’s face was making his cheeks ache. Everything about ‘Luke’ was too familiar but it wasn’t right. His eyes- same hue of gold, same shape, on the same face- were missing something important. Recognition. The look that he KNEW Sam. ‘Luke’ was looking at a stranger. “No problem- I mean, demons are dangerous. I just wish I could have got here before they knocked him out. He’s going to have a nasty headache.”

‘Luke’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s what big and ugly was? Like dance around the hell-fire with horns and a pitchfork demon?”

“Yeah.”

‘Luke’ frowned. “This has something to do with my powers, doesn’t it?”

“Uh, I mean word is getting out about you so… Yeah, maybe.” 

Or definitely.

The initial shock was wearing off and anger was seeping into his veins. Sam was gripped with the sudden urge to shake him, punch him in the face and maybe hug him tight enough to crush his lungs. This wasn’t funny, Gabriel. This was the opposite of funny.

It was breaking Sam’s heart.


End file.
